1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a set of nail enamel remover/nail cream and a container kit for storing the set.
A manicure or nail enameling has been quite popular and is done repeatedly as a part of daily makeup.
However, nail enameling may or may not be good for health, while a manicure is not a permanent cosmotology similarly as most of the cosmetics. This is the reason why an enamel painted on nails is removed within rather a short period of time by means of a nail enamel remover.
Preferably, a nail care treatment is applied soon after the enamel is removed and, as a matter of fact, a special nail cream (a kind of protective cream) is commercially available.
Nevertheless, such a nail care is often neglected because of a troublesome treatment thereof or a relatively late appearance of adverse effects caused by enameling. As a result, undesirable injury of nail surface or nail itself as an adverse effect becomes remarkable gradually.
The nail enamel remover and the nail cream are conventionally kept in separate containers independently, which also causes negligence of nail care treatment. Here again, only an enamel removal is done without the nail care treatment.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a nail care set of nail enamel remover/nail nail cream stored in a single container.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a container kit for storing a nail care set comprising a main container body for keeping a nail enamel remover, an auxiliary cap container of the main body, which comprises a cap portion and a nail cream keeping space, and a peaked cap-like hollow lid for sealing up an opening of the nail cream keeping space, which has an air vent formed on the side facing to the opening of the space and is attached to the auxiliary cap container so as to easily open and close thereof.